Traditionally, security systems have been provided for securing data. Oftentimes, such data security is provided for preventing, leakage of data (e.g. unwanted disclosure, sharing, etc. of data) outside of an organization. Recently, data leakage from within an organization has also been of concern.
For example, system administrators are generally granted full access to data within an associated administrated network, many times including confidential data directed toward specific users, like their mail data. As another example, access to a network user's data is sometimes secured using a unique user identifier that is particular to the user, such that unauthorized compromise of such identifier may result in full access to the user's potentially private and/or confidential data. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.